


What was it about that night?

by xLoveMx



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Broadway RPF - Freeform, M/M, Newsies RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the video of Corey and Ben singing at 'Newsies Stop The Presses'. Mostly because my brain won´t shut up about how these two idiots look at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What was it about that night?

Alright, so they didn´t have a lot of time to rehearse for this, but Corey is convinced that they will do a great job. They always do, and the people who have come out to this show have come to have some fun and won´t judge them if they stumble over their words once or twice, right? He looks over at Ben then, and that idiot is smiling this stupid smile that makes Corey forget his own name and this is why they never perform together out of character and only ever sing together at Ben´s or his place, because when they´re in the safety of their apartments it doesn´t matter that Ben flubs a note on the piano because he´s looking at Corey and it doesn´t matter that Corey ends up singing the wrong verse because all he can do is stare at Ben.

They couldn´t not do this though, because everyone insisted that they sing together and they both know the audience is going to love it as well, so yes, this was most definitely going to happen.

“Let´s do this,” Ben says then and Corey nods, sitting down and turning his attention towards the sheet music that he has placed on the piano. It´s completely unnecessary, because he knows the song by heart, even with the slight changes they have made, but he´s afraid he´s going to forget the words should he accidentally end up staring at Ben, and he wants to at least be prepared.

The first notes played on the piano make Corey smile once more and he takes a deep breath, just looking into the distance, before he starts singing. This song always takes him back to the old times, when everything had been so much easier than it was these days. He tries not to let his mind go there though, and like always, Ben doesn´t let him either, because he starts singing and Corey can´t help but look at him once more. He knows it´s a mistake, because as soon as his eyes are on the other man he can´t help but stare. Ben always puts everything he has into a song, and whenever he plays the piano it gets even more intense, and Corey just loved watching him, even if he knows that Ben isn´t looking back at him because his eyes are closed.

He just stares for a while then, casually flipping the page of his sheet music, just so he isn´t caught staring at his best friend the entire time, but it takes him about two minutes to realize that, _Shit_ , there´s an entire audience watching and _I should probably start singing to them as well!_

Corey turns away from Ben then, because really, this isn´t even a love song, which would at least justify staring at the person you´re singing with, and continues singing.

He thinks back on that time they did Rent together, and that one time they had gone home to Ben´s apartment after a show and sung ‘ _I´ll Cover You’_ , which had lead to them spending half the night with things that, well, were most definitely not sleeping, and that had caused them to almost be late for their call the next morning, or that one time where Ben had played the piano while Corey had tried his best to perform _‘Out Tonight’_ seriously, which had ended with him laughing and rolling around on the floor and Ben giving up on playing because he was laughing too much as well.

Right now they´re singing a different song though and Corey tries his best _not_ to stare too much, because he´s pretty sure there´s someone filming this and he can´t have himself staring at Ben for more than three minutes somewhere on YouTube. It´s a good thing Ben hasn´t looked back at him before, because as soon as he does Corey´s breath catches in his throat and shit, he has a line there!

He quickly pulls the mic up again and sings, fortunately not stumbling over his own words too much this time. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest though and _Thank God I´ve studied acting…_ he thinks, because he knows what´s coming and despite the fact that he knows, he still can´t stop himself from smiling brightly when his eyes meet with Ben´s as they sing the added part from _‘Carrying The Banner’_. Ben´s smiling too and it´s making Corey´s stomach flutter and his heart beat even faster and he is grateful that he practically knows that song in his sleep, because otherwise he wouldn´t have remembered what he was about to sing.

His eyes linger on Ben for a moment longer before he remembers that, yes, the song isn´t over yet, and he looks back at the audience, which is still cheering due to their little change of lyrics, and he´s smiling as they eventually finish the song. The cheering gets louder and Corey is happy, despite the fact that this is practically a goodbye concert for all of them, but he knows he´s going to keep seeing his friends, and he´s going to keep singing silly songs with Ben at their apartments, because that´s just who they are and it´s how they´re always going to be.

Corey smiles and puts the mic down then, while the audience is still cheering, and he thinks about how they´re going to spend the rest of the night, once the concert is over, and that they should probably get off the stage, because the next person is already waiting, when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and finds Ben smiling at him, (yes it´s that stupid smile again, God damn it!) and his arms are wide open and what the hell, why not? It´s not like they´re not allowed to hug, and besides, Ben gives great hugs, Corey would be stupid to miss out on this one.

He can hear various _Awww_ ’s from the audience then and Corey can´t hide the smile that´s tugging on the corners of his mouth once again, because yeah, they´re most definitely going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, based on this video (and the other one filmed from the side of the stage where you can see them hug at the end!)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYxoXkNxolA  
> <3


End file.
